Xenochildren: Friends Fighting
by AriZonia1
Summary: Shulk and Reyn had gotten into an argument that turned violent, dragging in Fiora as well. Dunban has to put a stop to it quickly. WARNINGS: Dunban's mouth and the kids fighting. SPOILER FREE


**Quick author notes:**

**This particular Xenochildren is inspired by two Heart-to-Hearts in Xenoblade, the first being "Legend of the Spider", and the second "Everlasting Friendship".**

**Ages: Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora are all about five, Dunban is seventeen.**

* * *

_Xenochildren: Friends Fighting_

It was one thing to have two small kids yelling at each other. It was another to make Dunban's sister cry. And it's a third thing if both incidents are related. Saying the Defence Force recruit was mad would be the understatement of the century.

There were two kids in Colony 9 that were acquaintances with each other, but also the raven-haired teen's baby sister. The thing is though, they have gotten into a huge argument, and it's gotten physical.

"You big dumb brute!" The small blond one yells as he pulls on the redhead's hair while riding his shoulders.

The auburn haired one was trying to throw off the smaller child, "You're one to talk you annoying little krabble!"

While the two young boys were exchanging their petty insults and physically hurting one another they were ignoring the small blonde girl sitting in the grass a ways away from them wailing loudly.

"S-Shulk!" She cried. "R-Reyn! St-stop fi-i-i-ighting!"

When Reyn first stepped up to his blond acquaintance he had thrown his shoes at him. His aim was slightly off though with the second one and had accidentally struck the young Fiora. That's why Shulk had gotten physical, he was struck first.

It didn't take long for Fiora's older brother to come running up to the trio when he heard his precious little sister's cries. Some of people of the colony knew that the raven haired teen was one person that should never be angered. So when he saw the blonde child sitting on the ground and the two boys wrestling each other on the ground, scrapes and bloody cuts becoming apparent, he knew he had to intervene. The soldier marched up to Shulk and Reyn and almost literally pried them off each other and held them away from each other.

"You two brats have one minute to explain what is going on!" Dunban yells loudly. "Why on Bionis is my sister crying!?"

The small redhead was flailing around in the Defence Force recruit's grasp as he tried to punch someone. He didn't care if it was Shulk or not. The blond, on the other hand, had gone quiet and was staring at the ground.

"One of you needs to answer me this instant! I don't want to use force!"

Unfortunately the threat did nothing but earn the brown-eyed teen a kick to the face. Thankfully the child was barefoot so he didn't have to worry about the pain in his jaw so much.

"Reyn. Shulk. You have until the count of _three_ to tell me what is going on. One!"

The redhead huffed out his cheeks in defiance. He'd rather go in fighting than explaining. At this point everything was a mess.

"Two!"

Shulk's eyes were welling up with tears as he shouts. "Reyn put a caterpillar in my drawer!"

Dunban stopped counting and stared at the small blond in confusion. "All this yelling for a bug? I feel you're not telling me everything. Spit it out."

"He stuffed a spider in my shoe!" The auburn haired child adds in as he points an accusing finger at the other.

"The caterpillar happened first meanie!"

This really only descalated the situation slightly. The raven-haired teen can feel his blood pressure rising yet as he dares ask why Fiora got caught up in this argument. There's also the fact that Shulk has started bawling his eyes out now and can barely choke out a single word to explain. Reyn is mumbling to himself as well, trying to get the blame away from himself.

"Fiora," The soldier begins softly. "Can you explain to big brother what happened?"

The little girl looks up and sniffs a bit. "R-Reyn hit me with his shoe! H-he was aiming for Shulk but hit me instead!"

The oldest of the group feels his eye twitch slightly and glares at the small redhead. Said child has stopped his flailing about as he tries to make himself as small as possible. He lets out a high-pitched squeal as he feels himself get tossed over the Defence Force recruit's shoulder.

"I hate to do this, but I'm going to go have a talk with your father Reyn."

The boy visually stiffens before he starts crying as well. "N-no! Not that!"

If anyone knew anything, the auburn-haired child's father was one of the scariest men in Colony 9. It was one of the few people Reyn actually feared more than anything. This was the only option since Dunban isn't allowed to perform corporal punishment on anyone except his little sister, not that he would she's innocent.

It didn't take very long for the raven-haired teen to get himself, the two boys, and his sister to the Residential District and to the house the redhead and his family lived in. Thankfully for the small child, his father was out to Angora Shore to do some fish population control, he was the only man strong enough, as well as brave and stupid enough, to go. Those Throne Sardi are scary and powerful.

Coming outside to check up on the commotion, Reyn's mother steps outside to see the poor soldier surrounded by crying and screaming children. Delicately she takes her son into her arms to try and calm him down.

"Dunban, what happened?" The lady asks as she comforts her child.

The soldier fails to filter himself as he speaks. "Your damn kid threw his shoes at my little sister and Shulk. Bloody brats got into a shouting match and started getting physical."

At this point the blond is still crying from the original argument. Poor thing must be traumatized by that innocent prank now. To add to that, he probably ended up traumatizing his friend as well with the spider. Everything is a mess now. Dunban can't do anything but comfort his little sister as Reyn's mother tries to deal with him. Dickson isn't around right now so Shulk has no one to discipline him.

"Shulk." The gentle mother says as she leans down. "You need to apologise to Reyn, as he needs to do the same to you and Fiora."

The blond sniffs as he tries to wipe away his tears as they refuse to stop falling. "I-I'm sorry Reyn…"

"I'm… I'm sorry too…" The redhead replies. "I'm sorry to Fiora too… I didn't mean to hit ya."

Dunban watches as his little sister nods while she squeezes his hand gently. All three kids look at each other as the situation finally calms down. The blond is still crying a river, but he's at least stopped screaming.

Smiling gently, Reyn's mother offers to let the small orphan stay with her family for the night. Knowing he'd have nowhere else to go, Shulk agrees and is gently lifted to his feet.

"Is there anything you want to say before Mr. Dunban leaves with Fiora?" The redheaded mother asks quietly.

A gentle nod comes from the boy. "You know what they say. You can't have a rainbow without Reyn!"

Silence overcomes the group before a tiny giggle is heard from Fiora. The joke is taken well as everyone starts to laugh along with the little girl. Soon everyone is laughing and everything is like nothing ever happened.

* * *

**I hope this wasn't too bad. I tried to stick to the "canon" of the two events as best I could. **

**Since nothing outside a single line of dialogue is given about Reyn's parents, I assume that he lost them during the attack on Colony 9 when the trio were 6. So, this is one of only two times Reyn's mum will show up, but she will remain nameless.**


End file.
